Surprise
by Yaoimelody
Summary: So I was writing a request... and I just kind of let my finger type this... Slight AU c:


ence within the streets, until two figures rushed through alleys and darker area of sidewalks. Finally they emerged, dressed as Jay and Zane, though they were actually not the original ninjas at all. Created to destroy them by looking like them was the motivation. Supposedly destroyed, it was found they could not be so. Whether it was a fallback plan within itself was unknown, but they would never admit this to Garmadon or anyone they could for that matter.

They were going to try and reinvent themselves, so they didn't get mistaken for the ninjas anymore. Why was a question, though. While they somewhat sounded like the original teenagers, looks and attitude were different. The Zane duplicate had a more tanned completion, while Jay was ghastly pale; which was switched for the actual boys.

Finally they reached their first stop; a shopping mall. The bleach blond had snatched all the money that all four of them had been saving, so it would be easier on the couple. Imagining the look on Cole's sadistic features made the mostly mute taller grin slightly, and he opened the glass door for the brunet. They nearly removed their sunglasses at all the selections the store had, and no one paid attention to them, except a few associates smiling and waving. Moving inside at last, awestruck Jay moved forward and then spotted the place with novelty shirts.

Grasping the strong tanned hand eagerly, he led the other over to it happily, but there wasn't any resistance. Zane found no point in this, but Jay went on about being their own selves, not what they were supposed to be. Lazily picking a shirt off the circle rack, the blond held it up to his chest, and finally bothered to notice it was electric blue streaks through a cloudy sky. The smaller nearly cried out with joy, but bit his lower lip instead. The darker teenager went over and grabbed a pair of darker jeans from a table where they were all folded.

To his surprise the doppelganger already had the shirt and pants all figured out. Now, the shoes would cause a problem. It wasn't everyday that you bought a pair of shoes, especially when you have never had them before. Grabbing a packet of sharable socks in an array of colors from a clear plastic circle bin, Zane walked over to the footwear and raised a brow. Lowering his sunglasses, the boy could finally tell what they looked like more clearly. He found himself face-to-box with converses, and smirked at how the older style was appealing, then got a box of a slightly smaller of the same pitch-black footwear.

"Are you sure our version of Cole and Kai won't find us?" Hissed out Jay as they walked towards the saleslady at the counter.

Shrugging, the bleach blonde slapped down his selections, and so did the brunet. It was unusual for the opposing to be quiet in the first place, since he was like the original Jay, but much more chatty and other annoying habits that you got used to. Maybe this was something to be worried about… Shaking his head slightly, the older pulled out some bigger bills, and the raven-haired behind the counter snapped her gum and ran the last of the price tags under the scanner. Not bothering to voice a price, the woman took the money, then exchanged it for the amount to give back.

After that was over, Zane held the bags as they went over to the dressing rooms. They actually only could stay at hotels so far, but it was better than expected. Splitting the clothes to whom owned what with each other, the boys went into side-by-side stalls to change.

It took a bit, mostly to get off the silky ninja attire, and to finish off with the shoes, but they eventually ventured out. Jay was adorning a black slight v-neck, with the Japanese symbols for "I am me" put down the side in bright white. The slimming jeans were the usual jean color, and the converses were tied nicely.

The blond smiled and with his crazy lightning shirt, dark jeans, and matching shoes, looked like a normal teenager as well. Good, they would eventually get a good enough collection of shirts to claim in a wardrobe. The tanned man grasped the porcelain hand eagerly, and any human would have suffered and have it broken, but the equally odd boy could take it. They left all but the receipt and money back in the dressing rooms (that they weren't wearing) and left the store with big smiles.

Passing a smaller salon, the brunet paused then grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Trying to get their mind off of anything bad that could happen, no doubt. Though, that sounded kind of fun. What was thought of was highlighting, judging by the big sign for a discount for dye jobs at the moment.

'Why not?' Mused the bigger, and went in with his brunet slowly. The hairstylist smiled sweetly, getting up from behind the counter and making her way over. It looked like business was slow today…

"You here for highlights?" She guessed, hitting the mark. At the eager nods, she looked giddy, "Oh, good… Um, you should pick out your selection and I'll be right with you?" At the nods, the woman went to a back room to get supplies, no doubt.

Zane overlooked them, but then spotted a certain blinding color that would make his original angry if the met again. Still irked about his defeat, the blond grasped the sample tube to show off to the lady. Jay picked up a caramel-like one, and grinned happily, then snickered when he noticed the other color.

The woman eventually came back to the chilled individuals, "Alright, who's first?"

~Later~

The actual Zane and Jay came down the street, in citizen attire, and playfully pushing shoulder to shoulder every so often. The brunet smiled eagerly up at the other, "I'm glad Lloyd got stuck with Cole and Kai, I want to have this time with you."

Zane smiled and eagerly agreed, "Yes, I enjoy this time as well…"

They kept going, until the couple on the other side of the street rung a bell. It was the bleach blond who noticed it first, but the blue-adorned quickly caught on. The opposing couple reminded them of… them? But perhaps key differences were the appearances of the skin and hair, and the fact they had shades on a cloudy day. Suspicious now, the boys began to nonchalantly go across the street.

Following behind curiously and remembering how their doubles were like this, the originals were certain they were just the destroyed ones. Waiting and making sure no bystanders were in the way or nearby, they silently agreed to jump the sneaky doubles in no time. Suddenly the tanned version of Zane caught on, then grasped the shorter boy next to him, eagerly making a getaway. Rushing after, the ninjas found the others had super speed or something of the sort, finding it impossible to keep up. Jay eventually grasped his doppelganger, and knocked him to the ground.

Spinning his copy around, the brunet watched the other boy begin to tear up behind his huge shades, despite the fierce glare. 'He's… scared?' Surprised, he nearly slackened his grip on the lithe arms. The highlights running through the similar hairstyle were a light brown, but complimented the pale skin nicely. 'But why?' Then the original Jay caught on; this other Jay wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Neither did the other Zane, noted the teenager out of the corner of his eye.

Standing emotionlessly, the created bleach blond suddenly tugged off his sunglasses, tossing them to the pale blonde's feet. Finally Zane noticed the… hot pink… streak going through the light hair. It was too quiet though, there should be fighting and all sorts of chaos by now. Getting the idea they were either harmless now or just really good actors, Jay got up and stood back next to his boyfriend.

The copy helped his downed boyfriend up, who tossed off his shades as well without a problem. The red eyes shown in relief of all things, "Good thing we could at least warn you…" The slightly metallic vocals spoke out with Mostly Jay's voice.

"Of?" The original raised a brow, but didn't really feel like trust was truly on the table. "Why should we trust you, though?"

"Look, we don't want to be enemies with you guys anymore," sighed the pale boy, staring up his partner for help.

Quietly the tanned man murmured, "We hate the idea of being forced around by our version of Cole, but…" he released a breath of disappointment, "Kai is afraid of losing the relationship, so he keeps staying with that… jerk." His first bit of commenting in awhile, but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, we just want to be ourselves and it hurts that he thinks so lowly of us…" The dark-adorned sniffled, and let the giant hand to rest on his opposing shoulder and rub soothingly.

"Alright," The original Zane nodded in agreement, "You seem believable, but what are they planning on doing?"

-Meanwhile-

"Come on, Kai," Cole had violent mood swings, but he sounded more calm now. They were in the less known parts of NinjaGo city, and by the looks of things perhaps the men they were looking for weren't going to show...

Kai trailed behind a bit, his original would probably be the same way though. This place was very creepy and the spiky brunet could barely see out of his sunglasses. His partner was clearly too far out of it now with obsession to get back at the other ninjas, or anyone it seemed. The plan was risky, and the other wanted to back out…

Noticing the wavering as they got to the sidewalk near an older street through the alley, doppelganger Cole turned vicious and slammed the boy into the brick wall suddenly. Getting close to his face, "You're not going to back out are you?" Then in a more soothing voice, "If you do this, it'll prove you truly love me…"

Kai sucked in a breath, and being a fool waited for a car to go past. As it got nearer, the familiar build earned the plan its time to shine. Cole slunk back into the shadows, and waited for his turn. The brunet didn't even blink as he jumped in front of it. Getting hit didn't hurt, but it was still demeaning to do this…

There was a startled reaction, and the guy they were after as help rushed out and to the front of the stalled car. "I have hit a… pajama man?" Soto blinked, but then felt guilty in the bottom of his heart. He would throw people off his old ship, but never kill them himself. Leaning down to look to the stilled boy, Cole rushed out and pretended to be in shock.

"How could you hurt him?" He cried out, and went to scoop up the upper body of the faking red ninja double.

Apologizing insistently, the dark-haired eventually grew bored, and gave it up by yanking his partner up. Shocked at how he was tricked, the boy grinned, "Look Soto, now that we got your attention, we need your help." Taking off his dark shades dramatically, Cole continued, "I need to you to distract the ninjas and bring them after you sometime soon, and don't worry there will be something in it for you."

The captain couldn't help but blush a bit, "Can I get Dareth instead of money? I have plenty of that…"

A smile played onto the teenager's lips, "Sure… Though that will only happen if you get Garmadon after you as well…"

Glaring at that, Captain Soto nodded, "Yes, I'm onboard." Laughing a bit at his bad pun.

Ignoring the two insistent chuckles, Cole sighed and got into the back seat and waved Kai in as well. Once they all were situated, he started up with the plan. Not able to truly want to hurt, nor help, his fellow created ninjas, he left them completely out. Surprises were better anyways…


End file.
